


Paparazzis in Karasuno

by ArokuRaita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Money, Paparazzi, Photographs, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArokuRaita/pseuds/ArokuRaita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoko-san raises funds for the volleyball team thanks to sensationalist methods. What she doesn't expect is that the success and the problems are so many... and so great!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Storm lightnings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 'Haikyuu!' is Haruichi Furudate's work and this fanfic was written nonprofit.
> 
> This is my third fanfic, and the second I translate. I'll appreciate your comments, suggestions and corrections.

A new day arose in Karasuno High School and Hinata was late, the bell was already ringing while he pedaled with all his might. He jumped down, chained his bike and ran to his classroom. Panting, he stopped at the door to catch his breath. As he went to first year’s class 1, he could see Tobio two classrooms away, in class 3. The brunette was in the same situation as him, but he still had the strength to stare defiantly at him and open the door. They entered their classrooms at the same time.

The school day passed slowly, but finally it was time for the volleyball club activities. The boys were prepared to give their all and began his training.

“Hey, Kageyama, can you lend me your water bottle? I need to drink” exclaimed Hinata, getting closer to the setter with a jump. The latter moved away.

“Get your own bottle! I won’t let you fill mine with your saliva!”

“Don’t be like that!”

While Hinata was trying to snatch the bottle away from a furious Kageyama, a flash from the gym’s second floor decentralized him.

“Eh? Lightnings? Is there a storm coming?” shouted. He opened the gym’s door and peeked out. There were a bright sun and clear skies.

“What are you talking about, you dumbass!” roared Kageyama. That said, he threw his bottle to Hinata’s head. “Take this and drink, you’re imagining bullshit”

The strange event was immediately forgotten. However, a person saw everything. Silently, it waited until the end of the class and went to talk with who had caused it.

* * *

 

“Err, Kiyoko-san?”

Hitoka Yachi was nervous. She still felt intimidated by the Karasuno club manager’s beauty.

“Tell me, Yachi”

“Eh, why were you taking pics to the guys?”

After a tense pause, Kiyoko sighed.

 “It’s better if I show you…”

She brought a copybook full of numbers and annotations and handed it to the younger girl.

“Look at the row with more income. It says ‘Others’, right? Well… I’ve never told anyone how I managed to get that quantity. Once I told them they were ‘anonymous donations’, but the truth is that everything has been possible thanks to the photos”.

“Oh? You sell these guys’ pics to their fans?”

“Yeah, something like that. Separately, they don’t have a lot of fans. But when they get together, magic happens, got it?” Kiyoko smiled.

Apparently, Yachi didn’t understand, so Kiyoko reached into her bag and pulled out a little photo album. In all of them were the guys from Karasuno volleyball club, in pairs: Hinata and Kageyama, Tanaka and Nishinoya, Sugawara and Sawamura, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi... Yachi’s eyes opened wide.

“But… They’re just doing friend’s stuff, why…?”

Slyly, Shimizu narrowed her eyes.

“Never underestimate a fujoshi’s imagination. There are a lot in Karasuno and they also have an excellent ability to pay. Of course, I don’t ask so much money, but I sell lots of pics”

Although Yachi didn’t like to think about Shouyou with another person other than herself, she was surprised to find that she didn’t mind seeing him with Kageyama. _In fact, they look cute together. Maybe I am a fujoshi too_ , Yachi thought.

“Please, don’t tell anybody, Yachi. I always ask my clients to sign a pledge not to share, upload to internet or photocopy the pics. If the boys found out, it would be my end”

The girl blushed when she saw her senpai's sad face.

"Ah, err... Don't worry, Kiyoko-san! In fact, I was wondering if I could, ehm, help you taking photographs. I know how to take them perfectly without flash and I would be discrete..."

"Really? Thank you very much, Yachi-chan!" exclaimed Shimizu.

The next day, Yachi went to the club with her camera, saying that it was for creating new posters. It was partially true. At the end of the school day, in a hidden lane, Kiyoko and Yachi met with a group of Karasuno's girls. The managers handed over brown envelopes to the girls, who gave them money instead.

"Remember, you mustn't share them or upload them to internet. Take care of these pics as if they were a treasure. If people knew, we couldn't go on".

All the girls nodded emphatically. One of them opened her envelope and exclaimed, full of joy:

"Wow, these pics are excellent!"

The volleyball team managers smiled, satisfied.

* * *

 

Weeks passed fast, thanks to the trainings and training matches. After the last one -which Karasuno won by far-, Karasuno's players had a lot of free time.

"Hey, Ryuu, do you wanna go with me to the cafeteria?"

"Sure, Noya-san! Besides, we can see cute girls while walking, hehe"

Both Ryuu and Nishinoya walked happily to their destination, when a couple of girls passed at their side, giggling. Emboldened, the guys approached them, but that didn't fare very well.

"¡EEK!" squealed one.

"Tanaka, you idiot! You scared her!” exclaimed Nishinoya.

"No, he didn't", replied the other girl. "It's just that she's excited for seeing you toge..." She couldn't finish the phrase, because the squealing girl silenced her friend with her hand. The gesture was so abrupt, that something went flying from a pocket inside her jacket: a brown envelope.

"Don't worry, I'll pick it up!" the libero said merrily, trying to take it in the air. He managed to catch it by the wrong side, so its content spread on the floor.

Tanaka went to pick up the dropped papers and he paled. He looked at Nishinoya, who was paralyzed while seeing himself in a photograph with Tanaka in a friendly hug. All were similar, with both of them. There was nothing wrong or strange in their actions, but they felt goosebumps.

"What is this...?" Nishinoya asked, turning to the girls.

They had gone.


	2. An unexpected confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: 'Haikyuu!' is Haruichi Furudate's work and this fanfic was written nonprofit.

The next day was terrible for Nishinoya and Tanaka. Both of them were furious and scared because of the pictures they had seen the day before. In that moment, they couldn't do anything, so they chose to wait for the volleyball class. But... Who could have snuck into the gym to take those photos? And why those girls had them in their possession?

"Something one of the girls said has come to my mind all day" Tanaka said during recess. Nishinoya looked at him. "'She's excited for seeing you toge...'", recalled the wing spiker.

"Did she mean 'together'?" ventured the libero, frowning. "It doesn't make sense, who would get excited to see two guys together?"

“Um... Once, my sister told me about a kind of girls called 'fujoshi' or something like that, who go crazy when they see two guys kissing and making ecchi things to each other. I never believed it, but... now I'm a bit scared".

"Scared? I'm MAD! I love women, dammit! And the fact that they like to fantasize with me being gay pisses me off and... AARGH!" exploded Nishinoya.

"B-But what if the girls from yesterday meet with other pervs and force us to make ecchi things with each other..."

Both guys shuddered.

"We have to warn the others. If there are pics of you and me, there'll be photos of them for sure. We must avoid that they abduct us and force us to make amateur porn movies!"

Totally determined, they went back to their classes and prepared themselves to announce the bad news to their teammates.

* * *

 

At the end of the practice, in a break when the managers, Takeda-sensei and coach Ukai went out of the gym, both the libero and the wing spiker took the opportunity to get the attention of the others.

"Hey guys, yesterday we discovered something awful: there's a spy in Karasuno! Tanaka and I have been photographed..."

"Eh? Did someone take photos while we were practicing? Impossible!" exclaimed Sawamura.

"Not only that: in the pics we saw, there are always two players... and some of the pics have been taken inside the gym" said Tanaka. For the first time, he looked nervous.

"Did you say that there are just two players? And what are they doing?" asked Sugawara, with his hand in his chin.

"Well... Ridiculous things: for example, we saw two pics where Tanaka and I are throwing water to each other, and jumping and stuff like that".

"It's not very awful if you put it that way. Aren't you exaggerating?" Tsukishima muttered.

"Eeeh? Are you implying I'm overreacting, four eyes?" Tanaka grunted with a menacing voice.

While Sawamura was stopping Ryuunosuke, Kageyama commented:

"Well, Yamaguchi and you are always together, so there could be girls that probably think you're a couple and even ask you to kiss..."

Yamaguchi's face turned completely red and Tsukishima straightened his glasses, annoyed:

"Look who's talking! Is there even a moment when Hinata and you are apart? I think both of you should be more worried than us..."

The two boys looked angrily at each other. Then, coach Ukai, Kiyoko, Yachi and Takeda sensei entered the gym.

"What's happening? Why aren't you tiding the place?" coach Ukai roared.

The players explained the situation, without noticing Kiyoko and Yachi expressions. Both girls looked at each other with concern.

"Then, the lightning I saw yesterday was a camera's flash!" exclaimed Hinata.

"Why didn't you say it earlier, you idiot?" replied Kageyama.

"Because YOU told me it was my imagination!"

Tsukishima laughed.

"See, King? I'm sure Hinata and you would be the girls’ favorite pairing"

"Shut up!" the alluded replied in unison.

"OK, OK, calm down" said Takeda sensei. "If there are spies in the club, we'll have to notify it to the vice principal and to implement security measures to prevent this from happening again. Besides, it would be fine to talk with other schools..."

_Things are about to get out of hand!_ , Yachi thought, scared. She was going to raise her hand to say something, but Kiyoko came forward.

“Er... Takeda sensei, coach Ukai, guys... I need to tell you something"

Everyone looked at her, surprised. Yachi couldn't believe it... Was she going to confess everything? How would they react?

"I... I'm the person who has been taking photos. I did it for the team and I got the idea when I noted that some students... well, liked to see boys in pairs getting along. And they think it's something romantic. They call it 'shipping'. I knew there were some fans of the Karasuno volleyball club and I told them I could sell pictures. It was a success and I integrated that income in the "Others" column of the accountancy". That said, she handed over the accountancy book to Takeda sensei and kept talking:

"I started a few months ago. I didn't dare to say it, because I knew it could cause a problem, but I want to make clear that I did it for all of you. Yachi did an excellent job with her posters and... Well, I thought that this could have been good for the club. I'm really sorry, and I'm willing to leave my position as manager if you wish"

Kiyoko bowed and looked to the floor, ashamed. Yachi kept her head down and her eyes closed during her senpai's confession. Nobody said anything.

"I... took photos, too. I chose to do it because I understood that Kiyoko senpai had good intentions, and the income is a lot! She doesn't keep money to herself and neither do I. Thanks to her idea, we went to practice with schools from another prefectures! And... Like her, I put my position at your disposal. Please, if you can't forgive us, at least try to understand us..."

The volleyball players, the professor and the coach were still in silence. Nervously, the girls looked up. All of them were studying the accountancy book, with their eyes almost out of their sockets.

"Ki-Ki-Kiyoko-san... T-this numbers are r-real?" Takeda asked.

"Yes, sensei. I've got all the receipts and the money in a safe box to prove it"

"Can I see the pictures, please?"

Kiyoko looked for some photographs in her bag and gave them to Takeda, who inspected them with an increasingly relieved expression. All gathered around him to peek.

"Look, Kageyama! This is from yesterday, when you threw me your water bottle!" Hinata laughed. It seemed he didn't understand what was happening.

"Bah, do girls really like this kind of junk? It's pointless" muttered the first year setter, frowning.

"Wow... I can't believe that these simple pictures made so much money. I'd dare to say that we couldn't go far without them..." ventured Takeda sensei.

"HAAAAH?!" shouted both Nishinoya and Tanaka, in unison.

"I don't agree! Besides, those pictures were taken without our consent and I don't want that women think I'm gay!" the wing spiker added.

"Kiyoko-san, Yachi-chan, I have nothing against you, but I hate the fact that girls find me attractive just because I'm with another guy!" Nishinoya complained.

"I don't care. Unlike others, I know I won't be gay even if people think so" Tsukishima smirked, ignoring Tanaka and Nishinoya's fiery glances.

"I think the same as Tsukki" Yamaguchi mumbled.

"If this means an improvement in the club and we can keep playing volleyball, I agree. Although I won't kiss or anything" Kageyama said with a serious expression. ("Oh, what a pity" Tsukishima whispered. Only Yamaguchi listened to him and chuckled).

"I like photos, they're funny!" exclaimed Hinata, smiling.

The third year players looked at each other. It was a bit difficult for them to forgive Shimizu. After all, she had built a fortune behind their backs and with them as models! They would have to talk to her later.

For the time being, the final decision was that the girls kept their position as managers and that the guys let them take pictures. "It would be stupid to kill the goose that lays the golden eggs" said coach Ukai, with a half-smile.

* * *

 

So, the young players started to get used to the flashes inside and outside the gym. At first it was embarrassing, but as they just had to be themselves, things went smooth. After a few days, the volleyball club almost forgot there were paparazzis.

"But still, I'm not convinced" Nishinoya muttered while walking with Asahi. "I can't act normal when I know there are girls who take pictures of me and a friend and they sold them as if we were a couple"

"Yeah, I understand" Asahi replied. "I didn't expect this from Kiyoko-san, but if things are like this, well..."

Nishinoya stopped and glared at his teammate.

"How can you be so conformist, Asahi-san? If this bothers you, you should say it!"

Asahi blushed and he noted a camera flash. _Oh, damn, this pic will be misunderstood_ , he thought. Even though, deep down, he knew he didn't care about that.

"Would you believe me if I say that I'm fine with it? I mean, it's all for the team. Besides, we don't need to change our way to interact. Everything it's the same" Asahi sighed.

His libero friend watched him closely. Was that a sigh of discontent? Was there something Asahi-san wanted to change?

"You should be less passive, if not, people will take advantage of you" Nishinoya exclaimed, crossing his arms behind his head. Asahi looked at him, smiling.

"Don't worry, I'm not as passive as you think", he replied.

"Of course, that's why you're our ace!" exclaimed the shorter one. Then, he stretched his body under the sun like a cat, closing his eyes. His expression was relaxed and bright. Confused, Asahi forced himself to turn his gaze away and prayed that no camera had captured it. Nobody would have believed that the interest he showed in his friend's body was the result of a professional acting...


	3. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: 'Haikyuu!' is Haruichi Furudate's work and this fanfic was written nonprofit.  
> Sorry for the delay! I hadn't had the time to translate it. Thanks for your comments and kudos!

While the volleyball class was ending, Sawamura, Suga and Asahi went to talk to Kiyoko about the photos.

"We don't want you to feel guilty, but... you should have told us" suggested Karasuno's captain.

"You wouldn't have accepted! That's why I decided to say nothing" the beautiful girl replied, nervously.

"But you see we didn't object, did we? I think it's good if the team earns money in a easy and harmless way" Suga smiled. Kiyoko looked at him and smiled too, relieved. That was why the gray haired setter was one of the girls' favorite players!

"The good thing is that you are righteous and left all the money for the club, isn't it? It's very commendable of you, anyone else would have taken advantage. Thanks for that, Kiyoko-san" Asahi mumbled. Suga and Sawamura nodded and she blushed. She wasn't interested in money, anyway.

When the guys left, the club manager still had red cheeks. Yachi approached to her without noticing: she was looking at the photographs taken by herself during the day.

"I don't want to be egocentric, but I think the pics I took are really good. What do you think, Kiyoko-san?"

"You're right, Hitoka-chan, they're excellent. Especially Hinata's pics..." 

The younger one blushed violently.

"Ah, er... Well, Hinata-kun is very photogenic. And Kageyama-kun too"

"I see" Shimizu replied, while looking through the other images. "Hey, but there are only Kagehina and Hinata pics... Isn't there Tsukihina o something like that?"

There was a pause and the third year manager looked at Yachi, whose face expressed deep displeasure.

"I don't... I don't like to photograph Hinata-kun with other people. In fact... I'd prefer seeing him just with Kageyama-kun. I feel bad when I see him with other players, because... because he's closer to the first year setter and... and he could feel awkward with others..."

 _Hinata, awkward with anybody?_ , thought the brunette, smiling. She almost made a joke about it, but she refrained herself. Hitoka should have known that her worries were absurd, why did she do it? Was it jealousy? _It would be terrible if Yachi-chan fell in love with Hinata just now! She would suffer a lot..._

"Don't worry. If you want, I can take care of that photographs and look after Hinata" the older one assured. She knew that the red head wouldn't have any problems: the only thing that mattered was Yachi's peace of mind. The youngest manager looked at her with her eyes full of happiness, and thanked her so emphatically that Kiyoko decided to do all her best to help blossom the love between those two.

 

* * *

 

After the talk with Kiyoko and his teammates, Asahi waved them goodbye and went home. He wanted to walk with Nishinoya, but the libero was taliking with Tanaka and some fans -or, at least, he tried without scaring them- and he didn't see him. 

While Asahi walked, he remembered the libero's words. Was he really that passive? Well anybody would look that way if compared with his energetic friend. Anybody. That was a bit scary. However, it wouldn't hurt to be less shy and to walk upright. He'd start step by step to make Yuu not to worry about him anymore. Decided, he quickened his pace and held his head up while walking, but it was difficult... He was so used to try to be unnoticed! Now people stared at him with fright.

 _All this is for Noya-san!_ , he gulped. There were still several blocks to get home...

Meanwhile in Karasuno, Nishinoya had finished to talk with the girls. The good thing was that he didn't scare them away, but the bad thing was that they kept saying how cute he looked with Asahi or Tanaka in the pictures. _Speaking of Asahi-san_ , he thought, looking around. Apparently, he had already gone.

"Well, Noya-san, I gotta go. My sister will kill me if I'm late for dinner! See ya!", Ryuu exclaimed, running towards the school exit. 

Yuu was left alone. Reluctantly, he walked home. He would've preferred to go home with Tanaka or, all the more, with Asahi-san... Sometimes, they walked together and the younger one could feel peace filling him completely. He even didn't have the urge to talk loudly or jump. He almost felt the same joy and calm than during matches or difficult receipts.

 _That only happens to me when I'm with him_ , he told to himself. The discovery made him stop for a second on the sidewalk. If any idea tried to sneak in his mind during that time, it was discarded by the next second.

 

* * *

 

In the next days, Karasuno's ace attitude changed slightly. He no longer hesitated, he hadn't shyness' gestures and walked straighter. The third-year students immediately noticed the difference and congratulated him, even Kiyoko said he had a confident aura. 

The rest of the team didn't seem to have noticed the change. That included Nishinoya, who was acting as usual with him. _How frustrating... This is for you, dammit!_ , the wing spiker shouted mentally. However, at the end of their volleyball classes, he learned the truth.

"Wow, you've gotten stronger, Asahi-san", Nishinoya said, smiling. Both guys were walking together towards their respective homes. The tall young man had to make a superhuman effort not to shrink nor deny it. 

"Yes, Noya-san. I decided to take into account what you said the other day. I want to be strong and brave..." 

 _For you_ , whispered his heart.

"... for the team", Asahi finished. 

The libero laughed. 

"You really take everything so seriously! But that's fine. Now, everyone who thought you were weak will get a big surprise, hahaha!"

 

* * *

 

Nishinoya was the first surprised one. It hadn't even been a week since they had that conversation and Asahi was almost as cool as the libero. The pictures taken with his teammates showed him so confident and reliable that Yuu was about to ask who was the new guy. Also, some girls had started asking photos of Asahi alone. 

 _He is stealing my girls!_ , he thought angrily. But he wished it were just that... He no longer recognized his friend. When walking together, instead of peace, Nishinoya felt vulnerable, as a little child. On one occasion, he was tempted to ask him if he hadn't gone far enough with his attitude’s change, but Asahi's smile was so bright that Yuu felt forced to eat his own words. _He's so happy... And if he's happy, so am I_ , Yuu determined.

Azumane was really happy. Not because of his popularity increase among women, but because he finally felt worthy of Nishinoya. At last, he was able to protect him. 

 

* * *

 

A lot of Aobajousai students were in the school gym. When Tooru Oikawa appeared, they started screaming: "Oikawa-kun, you're the best!" 

"We're only practicing! You don't need to cause this fuss!", the assistant coach shouted. Needless to say, none of the girls paid him attention. 

The team players were already used to the female audience during lessons, practices, practice matches and real matches. It was one of the consequences of having Oikawa in the volleyball club. As he was a superb captain and setter, the disadvantages became more bearable. But the vice-captain, Hajime Iwaizumi, didn't think so, especially when Tooru greeted all his fans. 

With a well-aimed slap on his nape, Iwaizumi forced Oikawa to concentrate in class.

"Iwa-chan, that hurts! Why do you always hit me?"

"Because you always act as if you were asking for it. Now, forget those girls and start making serves!"

There was no need to repeat it. Oikawa immersed in the game along with peers and struggled even more than them. He neither heard his fans' cheers, until something caught his ear.

"Wow, it's Kageyama-kun! He looks so handsome!"

 _Eh?! Tobio-chan is here? Stupid kouhai...!_ Aobajousai's setter was distacted just for a few seconds, but that was enough to get hit in the head by the ball. 

"I'm sorry!", Kindaichi exclaimed from the other side of the net.

Before the captain could reply, Iwaizumi answered:

"Don't be, he deserves it for not paying attention during the game!" 

After the class ended, Oikawa approached to his fans, who were gathered in a tight circle. They seemed to look at something in secret.

"Hi, girls! What are you doing? Is it my idea or you saw a certain Kageyama here? I hope you have shooed him away". When it came to satisfy his curiosity, Aobajousai's setter got always to the point. 

"Ah, Oikawa-san! You're wrong, it's just that some friends of Karasuno High lent me some pictures of their volleyball players", one of the girls replied, blushing.

"I want to see them, I want to see them!", the young man sang. The girls handed him the pictures, a little nervous. Although his idol smiled, he seemed upset. 

The photographs made him even angrier. Indeed, Karasuno's genius setter looked great in them. In almost all, the red headed midget appeared wearing the number 10. In one, his kouhai was wiping his sweat with his team's shirt in one hand and a towel in the other, while his slender naked chest was glistening in the sun. In another picture, Kageyama was drinking water from a bottle while the midget was jumping to his side. In another, he had Tsukishima grabbed by his shirt's collar as he watched with a fierceness that dried Oikawa's mouth.

"Oikawa-san, have you ever thought in appearing in a photo with Kageyama-kun? Because you're beautiful, but together would be incredible", one girl ventured.

"Yeah, kyaaaaa!"

"Haha, I'd never thought about it", the setter muttered, faking a smile.

 _How dare you to set me up with that idiot!_ , was the first thing he thought. _How dare Tobio-chan to be so photogenic!_ , was the second. And finally: _Why didn't I think about that?_ If Karasuno could take pictures of their players, Aobajousai could, too! With this in mind, he began to plan his counterattack.


	4. From pictures to love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Haikyuu!' is Haruichi Furudate's work and this fanfic was written nonprofit.  
> Please don't hate me, Asanoya fans.

For a few days, Oikawa made a little market research among his admirers. It turned out that most of the girls wanted photos of him alone or with someone from the team (preferably, Iwaizumi), but his peers didn't arouse interest.

"This spoils my plan...” sighed the setter. Seeing him so sad, one of his fans approached him and said:

"If you want, I'll help you to take pictures!"

Tooru's face immediately brightened.

"Oh, thank you very much! I can give you a share of the profits we get"

"No ... I prefer an autographed picture of you..."

 _That's it? I love this business!_ , Oikawa thought. He accepted the deal with the girl and, before long, lightnings were noted in Aobajousai's gym. Unlike what happened in Karasuno, nobody in the team paid attention, for they knew that they were only for their setter.

Profits were substantial, Oikawa and Iwaizumi pics sold like hotcakes (both physical and digital images) and the setter's entrepreneurship looked promising. However, it wouldn't last. This time, it wouldn't be because of a careless fujoshi, but something more complicated: internet.

When scanned, the photos were seen by a wider group of people, so not only Aobajousai's girls could enjoy them. Furthermore, the fact that they were available for free on certain sites decreased their purchase.

As if that weren't enough, it was through the internet that Iwaizumi could discover Oikawa's plan. That afternoon, furious screams and scared shrieks were heard at Aobajousai's gym. "Not in the face!", someone begged.

* * *

 

 _What's with Iwa-chan? He left me as a Dalmatian with all the hits he gave me. Even when the photos arose our team's arks_ , Oikawa complained as he left school. Obviously, Aobajousai's vice-captain banned taking photos inside and outside the school and refused to consider the monetary benefits that they were missing because of that.

 _I wonder how my stupid kouhai's team did it. I could ask him... No! I won't get close to him! I'd rather lose my fans than lowering myself to that. But, all that money..._ , Oikawa thought.

Full of hope, he turned and headed to Karasuno. Surrender wasn't in his plans and he would move on, even if he had to confront Iwa-chan. So when he saw Kageyama from afar, he endured his nausea and walked towards him. The brunette was alone, thankfully. As he moved, his stomach's reaction changed a bit and, instead of nausea, he felt something like nervousness.

 _Ha, it can't be! Am I nervous for approaching my kouhai?_. However, he had to admit that Kageyama wasn't the same quiet and observant little boy he had known. Now it was almost as tall as him, more serious and he had a more intense stare.

He shook his head and stood before Kageyama, who didn't stop. Irritated, Oikawa noticed that the young man was walking with his eyes closed.

"My mistake was to toss the ball too soon. I must pay more attention to the spiker's feet and ... Ouch!"

Angry, Kageyama opened his eyes and found himself face to face with his former senpai.

"What are you doing here?", the brunette exclaimed, jumping back.

"Could you shout a little less, Tobio-chan? I don't want to be seen with you", the older setter answered. He had the opportunity to look into his kouhai's eyes and didn't feel as confident as before, but hid it as he could. It would be horrible if his opponent noticed something.

"I don't want it, either", Kageyama said, pulling out a 'Hollywood' jockey and a pair of dark glasses from his backpack. Oikawa stopped him.

"We'd better go... near your house! I'm sure you have no fans following you", Tooru mocked him.

Reluctantly, Kageyama went home with his senpai. When they were further from Karasuno, the latter spoke.

"Tell me, Tobio-chan... How did you get used to 'couple pics'?”

Kageyama took his time to answer. When Oikawa decided to repeat his question, the younger setter cried:

"WHAT?"

His cheeks burned, his eyes were huge and his mouth was slightly open in surprise. Aobajousai's setter gulped. _Is it my idea or this idiot looks cute?_ , he thought.

"I saw a picture of you and Chibi-chan (by the way, both of you looked ridiculous) and I thought that my team could also appear in photographs, but they didn't like the idea. I want you to tell me how your teammates and yourself were convinced to do that"

"I, uh... Did you see those pictures? How?"

"A girl took them to the school... Don't change the subject! Tell me how you did it!", Oikawa demanded. He grabbed Kageyama by his collar. They were so close... The third-year setter's heart quickened its beating. Those eyes, those lips...

 _What's wrong with me?_ , he thought. Just then, a flash emerged from some bushes made him drop his kouhai, who didn't move.

"Ah! Someone took us a picture!", Oikawa yelled, running to the spot. A dark figure came out of the bushes and escaped at full speed.

"Tobio-chan, if we hurry we can...! Tobio-chan?"

When Aobajousai's setter turned, he saw that the young man wasn't behind him. When he looked to the other side, the paparazzi had disappeared. Angry and worried, Oikawa went to his home.

_He didn't even tell me how they got used to the 'couple pics'!_

* * *

 

Surprisingly for the Aobajousai volleyball team members, the team's cash increased a lot during the week, without a clear reason. Iwaizumi approached Tooru with a big smile during practice:

"I apologize, Oikawa. You were right about the photographs!"

"Eh? What do you mean, Iwa-chan?"

Still smiling, the team's vice captain brought a picture out of his backpack. The setter blushed even before seeing it but, luckily, his friend didn't notice.

"Look! A girl sold it to me. You two look cute, don't you think?”

Embarrassed, Tooru noticed that that was the picture taken by the paparazzi some days ago. He looked surprised in it, while grabbing Kageyama by his collar. On the other hand, Karasuno's setter had his lips slightly parted and blushed cheeks. _That's when I thought he looked cute_ , Oikawa reprimanded to himself. Without thinking, he stretched his hand to take the picture, but Iwaizumi was quicker and moved it away.

"You wanted to rip it, didn't you?", Iwaizumi asked.

 _What? Dammit, I wanted to keep it! I'm going crazy!_ , Oikawa thought. Althought his brain prattled incessantly, Tooru remained silent.

"I don't care if you rip it up. Apparently, there are many copies, not only on paper but also on the Internet. Anyway, it has generated a lot of revenue for the team because I agreed with the girl who sold it to me that she keep taking these photos. She gets a juicy commission, we got money for the team and we are all happy. So you really are a genius, Oikawa!"

"You mean that I can keep doing this? Will everybody in Seijou appear in those photographs?"

"Ah, I'm glad you asked. I have two conditions for this: first, you must always be in the pics, no one else of the team..."

"I can do it", the young man replied, smirking.

"Great! Because the second condition is to appear with Kageyama in all the photos. No exceptions!"

Oikawa's enthusiasm waned.

"I-In-all? Isn't that a little extreme?"

"Not at all. I can guarantee to you that these images will sell like hotcakes"

"B-But most of the most sold were those where you and me were... Ouch!"

Iwaizumi massaged his right fist and Oikawa did the same with his head.

"As I was saying, the 'OiKage' pics -as the girls call them- are a goldmine, so let's take advantage of that, ok?"

"And what do you want me to do? To go where Tobio-chan is and demand him to appear in selfies with me?"

"Yeah, maybe. I also tell to our collaborator that she is responsible for following you", the vice-captain smiled.

Oikawa had managed to insert the subject of the images in his school, but not in the way he had expected.

_What do I do now?_

* * *

 

Asahi had been keeping his feelings for a long time, fearing for them not to be reciprocated, and even more, to be excluded completely from the team. He knew he could trust his friends if they knew that he was attracted to another man, but ... what would they say if he confessed that it was someone from the team? It would be problematic for everyone, especially for the object of his love.

He still looked strong and confident, but couldn't stand the tension and the forced smiles. He had to confess, otherwise, he would succumb to depression. Therefore, he decided to stay a little longer in the gym and wait for Nishinoya to leave school together and tell him everything. Asahi's heart pounded as the hour approached.

"Hinata, Yachi, can you help me for a moment?", Kiyoko-san was saying. The aforementioned went to her, expectantly, while she gave them a task that both of them would have to resolve.

 _Is she playing as a matchmaker for them?_ , the Karasuno's ace asked to himself, smiling. He thought about asking her for help, but discarded the idea when remembered that she was the platonic love of his platonic love.

While Asahi was gathering the balls scattered on the floor, he saw Nishinoya coming out of the dressing room, along with the others. With his uniform, his red shirt and his unruly hair, the libero caused a wave of admiration among men (rarely among females), but still looked fragile and light as a bird. When Yuu saw him, he jumped towards him, shouting:

"Asahi-san, let's go home together!”

"Ah! As you wish, Noya-san"

"Uh, it looks like a new couple has bloomed in Karasuno", Tsukishima muttered, mockingly. Yamaguchi chuckled, but both of them paralyzed when Nishinoya exclaimed:

"Look who's talking! Papatsukki and Mamaguchi!"

Tanaka was near them and joined the teasing, which was cut by Sawamura. They were scolded, but no one could take the nicknames shouted by Nishinoya off of their minds.

When the fuss passed and they began to leave school, Asahi got close to the libero and planned all he wanted to say. Perhaps it was a good idea stop acting as the confident guy and display himself as he was ... Then, a student approached Yuu and stood before him.

"Are you Nishinoya, from the volleyball club?"

"That's me", the shorter one answered dryly. "Why?"

"You were talking to my girlfriend the other day and I saw how you got closer to her... You were flirting!"

"She didn't tell me she had a boyfriend. Besides, she didn't even pay attention to me, so don't try to pick a fight for that"

"I don't care! Just stay away from her!"

Asahi didn't know what to do. Was convenient to meddle in something that wasn't his business? He had just decided to suggest Noya-san to ignore that guy, when the latter pushed the libero, throwing him down.

"Get up and fight, you weakling!", the jealous boyfriend shouted. Then, a huge shadow rose in front of him and lifted him by the collar. It was an adult, or so it would seem without the uniform, as the man had long hair, beard and a very intimidating face.

"Since you made clear your point, Nishinoya-san won't approach your girlfriend anymore... And you won't approach him again, unless you want to see me angry"

"I... I promise! Don't hit me, please!", the boy cried. With a sudden movement, Azumane put down the student, who ran without looking back. Immediately, the ace turned back to Nishinoya, with a guilty smile.

However, he didn't expect that the libero's eyes would express so much fury.

"Thanks, Asahi-san, but it wasn't necessary that you meddled in my business! I could take care of it without anyone's help!", Yuu exclaimed.

The guilt of the older one turned into anger.

"You wanted me to stay still while this guy was throwing you down and making fun of you? That's not what a friend does"

"A true friend doesn't make another friend to look like a weakling!" Nishinoya countered.

"You're being unfair, Noya-san"

"Argh! Leave me alone!", barked the willful boy, walking towards the Karasuno's gym.

By that time it was closed, but that didn't seem to matter to Nishinoya. After some hesitation, Asahi followed his companion.

The latter tried to open the gym's door without result. Furious, he surrounded the building. Azumane stopped him.

"Let me go!" Yuu cried, shaking himself to shake off his friend's hand. Although the light was very dim, the wing spiker could see tears in Nishinoya's eyes. He kept trying to pull away until Asahi lost his patience.

The giant young extended his arms and wrapped the libero, so his back rested on the ace's chest. Asahi leaned against one of the walls of the gym and stayed there, inhaling and exhaling slowly. Nishinoya relaxed, too.

Asahi's voice broke the silence.

"Tell me what happened, please". It was a question, not an order, but it felt like both. _He no longer hesitates, now he's a man_ , Nishinoya thought, still sad.

"I ... I felt you protected me because you thought of me as a weak guy. And it infuriated me more than the push the other guy gave me. I'm not a 'damsel in distress' that you should save, is that clear?". Tears were still flowing from the libero's eyes. His friend could feel them fall on his forearms.

After a pause, the response of Asahi came near his right ear. The warmth of his breath sent chills to Nishinoya's back.

"I've never seen you as a weak guy, Noya-san. You're one of the strongest guys I know, both physically and mentally. I know you're capable of dealing with that boy and a thousand more, but I couldn't bear that he had treated you like that in front of me. You're too important to me to let that happen. So I didn't do it to save you: I was just angry".

"Wow, I never thought I'd ever see you like that...", Nishinoya replied and, after a moment, he asked: "What do you mean that I'm too important to you?"

Asahi arms released him. Yuu was free to move around and look at his friend, but didn't want to. Somewhere, in his body and mind, he wanted to keep in touch with Karasuno's ace.

"I mean exactly that: you are the most important person to me, since I met you. Because I love you".

The last sentence was a painful whisper for both of them. Asahi didn't expect to let it go out so abruptly from his lips and Nishinoya didn't expect to hear it, let alone from someone who he admired so much and for whom he felt another kind of love.

The two young men remained motionless and silent. It was early evening and soon, the school's doors would be closed. Nishinoya was the first to break the spell.

"I... I'm sorry, Asahi-san. I have to go"

The taller one nodded, without meeting his eyes. They walked together to the exit in silence. _How did we get here? I don't want to feel that way with him_ , both players thought. However, they didn't know how to solve it. Soon, they reached the point where their paths separated. Nishinoya cleared his throat and said:

"I'm really sorry. You know, I've always liked women, is not something that I can change easily"

"I understand, Noya-san. Forgive me for being so blunt. I hope you don't hate me for this..."

Yuu gave him one of his brightest smiles.

"Of course not ... Don't be stupid! Well ... See you tomorrow", he exclaimed.

"Good night" Asahi said, turning around.

The two walked away with tears in their eyes: one with a broken heart; the other, with his mind in chaos.


	5. About to fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: 'Haikyuu!' is Haruichi Furudate's work and this fanfic was written nonprofit.
> 
> Sorry for the delay. I'm a slow translater

Although Kiyoko tried everything to let Hitoka and Hinata alone, it didn't seem to work out. She already didn't know if it was because her ideas were lame or because the 'little lovers' (both of them) didn't develop their opportunity sense. Whatever the reason, their relationship was stagnant. _Well, maybe it would be better if I don't meddle in it_ , Karasuno's manager thought, relegating it to the background. Maybe they just needed time.

Upon leaving school, Hinata accompanied Yachi home. The young man was quieter than usual, so his companion asked him if he was okay.

"Yeah, Yachi, don't worry. It's just that... I think Kageyama is an idiot"

"Ehh, Hinata-kun, please, don't fight like the last time", the blonde girl pleaded, trembling. Her friend answered her, laughing: "I don't think we'll get to that again. But I'm angry because he appeared in a photo with the Great King. What was he thinking? We are his team! And what if Kageyama ceases to make passes like 'Gwah' and 'Fuah'? I'll kill him!".

Yachi tried to calm him down and it worked, because both of them knew that Kageyama would prefer to die than to give less than the 100% in volleyball. They got to her building, waved each other goodbye and Hinata left.

However, sadness invaded her when she noticed that the red haired guy was very worried about Tobio. Yeah, at first she liked to see pictures where both guys were together -in fact, there were the only ones she could look without feeling jealousy-. Because they were friends.

_But if Shouyou-kun feels something else for him... I CAN'T compete against Kageyama-kun! I'm no match for him!_

Yachi was unaware of the tears that were running through her cheeks. After a moment, she wiped them out with a half-smile _. I've never felt good enough for Shouyou-kun. He's too special for me... I barely have any possibility to be with him... Shouldn't I give up?_

No. The same determination she had when she faced the decision to be the volleyball team’s manager came now. Moreover, to surrender before acting would be the only way to lose all options with Hinata.

* * *

 

"Ahh, they're here!"

Since some days ago, Karasuno institute's entrace became the meeting point of girls from different schools, who smiled, took pictures and brought sweets prepared by them to the volleyball team boys.

"Uwaaaa, why are so many girls?" Hinata exclaimed, jumping around.

"It seems we’ve become famous among high school girls", a thoughtful Sugawara answered.

"Excellent!" Tanaka and Nishinoya shouted, but Daichi silenced them.

"How can you say it's excellent? It's the worst that could happen! If the vice principal find about this, we..." A group of girls approached the captain to give him cute homemade cookies and he couldn't finish his speech.

Sugawara decided to take action. With his good manners and his charming smile, he managed to take the girls away from school and he even knew how they got the pictures: internet.

"But Kiyoko-san said that she prohibited scanning or sharing the photos! I trust her!" Nishinoya shouted, after the girls were gone.

"They must’ve been from Aobajousai, then. I guess their photographers didn't have the same care as our manager" Sugawara said.

All were silent. If the vice principal knew about their business, he could suspend them from club activities... or even school!

Besides, in Karasuno, the team was already very famous: many girls treated them as idols and approached them in recesses. Although Tanaka and Nishinoya enjoyed all the attention, even they admitted that sometimes it was too much.

Kiyoko noticed the threat and decided to meet with coach Ukai and professor Takeda. If they didn't find a way to prevent the vice principal knowing the photo business at school, the consequences could be dire for everyone.

* * *

 

While they were leaving school together and talking (with some awkwardness, but they did it anyway), friendship between Asahi and Nishinoya wasn't the same anymore. They talked less and the libero didn't approach Karasuno's ace. Both of them hide their tension very well, so only a person as sensitive as Sugawara could have noticed something, but he was more concerned about the consequences of the fans and the photos than anything else.

The worst part was the girls. Asahi knew that Yuu was one of the happiest guys with the girls' attention, and see them hovering next to his teammate made his blood boil. But what could he do? Nishinoya had always wanted that and he wouldn't change it for anyone.

_Not even for me._

Asahi shook his head. Egocentrism didn't fit him. Besides, he knew that a love declaration from someone of the same sex, even if it was from a very close friend, wasn't going to magically change the libero's feelings. So when Asahi went home during the night he confessed, he decided to place a barrier between him and Yuu. That way, his kouhai wouldn't feel confused or upset _. I guess he doesn't want me close to him_ , Azumane told to himself.

In a way, it was true. Nishinoya didn't want to approach his friend, neither to look into his eyes nor walking back home with him. His confusion was too much and he didn't trust his own reactions. He was his most admired senpai! _What if I show my disappointment to Asahi-san without thinking? He would never forgive, neither himself nor me_ , Yuu thought.

There was something else that bothered him: every time he thought of Asahi-san, his face turned red as a tomato. He remembered the other night, the pressure of the ace arms' over his body, the warmth of his wide chest against his back and his quiet breathing gave him chills. _If Asahi notice it and thinks his feelings are reciprocated, the situation could get out of my hands_.

So, when he noticed that his third grade friend was a little distant, he felt relieved. He wasn't obliged to give him an immediate response and wouldn't have to worry about his flushed cheeks anymore... It was a truce that he accepted gratefully.

However, as days passed on, the distance bothered Yuu. And there was something else: the girls' attention didn't make him feel as good as before.

* * *

 

Kageyama still remembered Oikawa's face close to his. It was a disturbing image, which prevented him from sleeping that night. _He looks better if he’s far away_ , he said to himself. Those brown eyes' intensity, that tousled hair and those awkward and insistent questions caused him a headache. Or was a low in his pressure when his ex senpai grabbed him by the collar? He only knew that, once he felt free, his vision was blurry and he walked to his apartment without looking back.

The next day, his teammates greeted him with a worried look. Hinata had a strange face, as if he wanted to laugh and scream with rage at the same time. The problem seemed serious.

"Kageyama, I need you to sit for a moment", the team captain said. Keeping his expression, Tobio obeyed.

Daichi continued.

"You see... Last night something happened. Let's say that the photo business is out of control and... Suga, help me".

Number 2 cleared his throat. "There's a picture on the internet where Aobajousai's setter and you are together... and both of you have some expressions that can be misinterpreted. It's this". That said, the gray-haired young man held out a picture in front of Kageyama's face, who felt shocked: he never noticed the flash nor heard what Oikawa was screaming at that time. Color left his face and his stomach threatened to return the food.

In the picture, his expression seemed eager, but the truth was that he was a bit dizzy because of his ex senpai's sudden movement. The latter seemed to be flushed and surprised by something. It was nothing to worry about, and yet that image implied the opposite.

And with that guy! That thought gave him a retch.

"Hey, Kageyama, don't vomit here!" Hinata said, smiling. Furious, the setter was ready to reply to his mockery, but the red headed eyes didn't match his smile. In fact, he seemed as if he had been given a mediocre toss.

The Little Crow was angry and ready to take someone's eyes.

"Don't be stupid, idiot Hinata" the dark haired guy replied, recovering from the shock. He looked Daichi and added: "That photo won't lower my performance, Sawamura-san. So don't worry about it".

Then he looked at Hinata, to make clear that point. The little guy didn't answer, and the class went smoothly.

_I hope Oikawa has the same nausea I had when he sees that picture_ , Kageyama thought when he finished training. More relaxed, he walked home alone (Hinata was still upset and refused to accompany him). When he was close to his home, a figure made him stop cold.

It was Oikawa.

"Ah, Tobio-chan, I was waiting for you", the older one smiled. Kageyama looked at him in silence, without moving. _This is going to be way harder than I expected_ , the Aobajousai's setter sighed to himself.

"You see... I'll be blunt: I need to take more pictures with you. We'll have a practice match outside the prefecture soon and we need money. With the last picture we had a good income and... Hey, wait!"

Kageyama passed Oikawa while he was speaking. He looked annoyed.

"Ah, if you wonder what Karasuno wins with this, we'll share 40... no, 50 percent of the profit with you! Hey!". The younger setter didn't stop, so Oikawa grabbed him by the shoulder. There was a flash around nearby. _With one more picture we'll be fine for a long time. Please accept, stupid kouhai!_

Kageyama turned around to look at his insistent interlocutor -giving his back to the site where the flash had been-. A sinister smile began to form on his face, and Oikawa swallowed.

"OK, I will appear in your photos with two conditions: 50 percent of the profit of each photo... and you have to teach me your serve".

_My God, I hate geniuses. I really hate them_ , Aobajousai's setter thought, gritting his teeth.

"I think the 50 percent could rise to 60..." Oikawa muttered.

"50 and the serve or nothing"

_Damn, damn genius._

"As you wish" he muttered, looking sideways. Suddenly, Kageyama placed in front of him and extended his right hand. Tooru looked at his hand, then the boy's face and blushed violently. A cascade of flashes sounded nearby.

Tobio-chan was smiling.

And he looked beautiful.

Without thinking, he took his hand and shook it. He couldn't smile or say anything. His ex kouhai's hand was warm, firm like a man's and soft as a boy's. He was about to hug him, but barely managed to restrain himself.

More flashes.

"OK. Then, see you soon... senpai"

Seconds later, Oikawa was out of his shock. He wanted to scream something, but the young man had disappeared and the paparazzi too. He felt a deja vu.

* * *

 

Aobajousai's income grew again during the week, and their students enjoyed new OiKage photos (Karasuno girls' also obtained those pictures). Although both setters showed little interest or emotion, one suffered trying to keep his composure, while the other was satisfied just learning his senpai's long admired serve.

Sugawara, Sawamura and even Kiyoko screamed when Kageyama told them everything, but decided to wash their hands: those photos were taken by another school and Karasuno's student had nothing to do with it. Besides, they didn't accept the 50 percent's agreement.

"However, I think it's great you're practicing with Oikawa. You're the one who can take advantage, and you can even teach us!" Daichi said, smiling.

"I'm not a good teacher..." the younger setter muttered. Sugawara laughed.

"Relax, Kageyama, you know you're not alone in this!"

The only one who was annoyed with Oikawa tutoring Kageyama was Hinata. He used to show indifference whenever the subject came up but, as a good cancerian, he accumulated his rage... until one day, when Kageyama missed two tosses. The red haired snorted on both occasions, but he bit his tongue during the class.

"Hinata, Kageyama, you're in charge of closing" Daichi exclaimed at the end of the day.

"Osu!"

When the gym's door closed, Hinata counted to ten and then let his rage out.

"What were those awful tosses, Kageyama?"

"Ehhh? Why are you yelling at me now, you idiot? I even apologized!"

Hinata ignored him.

"It’s because you're practicing with the Great King, isn't it?"

"What? No, Oikawa has nothing to do with this"

"Then, the photo business went right to your head!"

"Stop talking nonsense, stupid Hinata!"

Then, a heated fight started between the two. Kageyama didn't understand why his teammate was so angry, but the idea of stopping him didn't cross his mind: he was going to fight until the end and win.

* * *

 

Yachi had walked halfway to the bus stop when she remembered she had to say something to Hinata. Kiyoko-san had asked her urgently: _Please talk to him about Kageyama. He doesn't seem very happy with that classes with Oikawa and they could fight again... Better safe than sorry_. During practice, number 10 was very tense. And he stayed with Kageyama to close the gym...

And she had forgotten the order! She knew how was a fight between those two and was sure that another one was more than probable.

_Oh, god! Can I reach Hinata-kun before he goes home? And if he is... jealous? What if I interrupt something?_ , the girl thought, while returning to school.

So when Yachi saw the lights on in the gym, she fastened her pace. _I'll talk to Hinata-kun now, there's no time to lose!_

She reached the door and flung it open.

Hinata was on the floor, with his face reddened and sweaty. His hair was tousled and his T-shirt was a mess. Kageyama was over him, on all fours, and his hands were holding Hinata's wrists. Yachi's eyes widened.

_The camera!_ was the first thing she thought. _Are ... are they making out?!_ was the second. But she couldn't say anything. Her eyes filled with tears and she left the place with her heart broken. _I knew I had no chance, I never had!_

"Yachi ...?" Tobio said, surprised, but she didn't hear him. Hinata did and jumped up to find his friend.

"Yachi! Yachi! Are you scared? I promise that I won't fight with this idiot anymore! Yachi!"

However, she was far away. Discouraged, he went back and, without speaking, both teammates tidied the gym.

 


	6. Reborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: 'Haikyuu!' is Haruichi Furudate's work and this fanfic was written nonprofit.
> 
> Final chapter, thank you very much for your patience and support!! Translating isn't my favorite hobby, so it took me forever

* * *

"Honestly, Kiyoko-san, I don't know what we'll do if the vice principal finds out the photo business" Takeda-sensei sighed, worried. The young girl nodded: at first, she thought that few pictures would be enough and she had worked hard to keep everything in order. However, her entrepreneurship slipped from her hands and got to other schools, specially Aobajousai.

To be discovered was just a matter of time. That's why they needed to be prepared.

"Sensei, I think you should pretend you didn't know anything about it. The viceprincipal might get angry and..."

Takeda smiled.

"As a professor, it's my duty to stand up for my students. I'll say the truth: that, at first, I thought it was a youthful jolly, quite beneficial for the club and that, today, I think it'll be perfect for everyone's personal development".

Kiyoko smiled back. Takeda-sensei knew how to get the bright side of every situation and express it beautifully. _I hope the viceprincipal listen to him and thinks the same!_

* * *

Nishinoya was feeling bad. It wasn't noticeable in his way to play nor in his explosive actitude, but there was a bit of sadness in his eyes every time he stopped to catch his breath. From time to time, he looked to the place Asahi-san was, but he didn't look back even once. What was he waiting for, anyway? He'd already rejected his dear senpai's love confession, to keep distance was a logical step. But Yuu still missed him. Going back home wasn't the same without Azumane.

Upset, the libero shaked his hair and kept playing, with his mind focused only in the game.

On the other hand, Karasuno's ace made a superhuman effort not to look at his friend. He imagined that all his composure would disappear if their eyes met. He still had engraved on his skin the last contact's sensations their bodies shared and he trembled every time he recalled it.

The rejection still hurt, obviously, but he didn't felt resentment towards his sorrow's object: Nishinoya had always been sincere and he would respect his decision, whatever it might be.

 _It could be worse_ , he said to himself. Asahi launched a shot that was blocked by Tsukishima across the net and the ball fell away from him.

 _I won't reach it!_ , he thought, when a thin and pale forearm returned the ball in the air.

"All yours, ace!" shouted the libero, smiling with his whole being. Asahi smiled back and gave a spike that no one could stop.

During the second when their eyes met, both players made the same wish: I want to stay with him.

Happiness stayed with them throughout the game.

* * *

Next day, while Kiyoko organized the volleyballs and water bottles in the gym, a student delivered her the message to go to the vice principal's office. The beautiful girl's face paled right after the messenger left. Soon, Yachi entered the gym, with her camera ready to take some pictures. However, she got scared whe she saw her friend and senpai's face.

"What happened, Kiyoko-san? Is there any problem?"

"Actually, yes. The vice principal wants to see me in his office. I think he found out about the picture business... Yachi, I think it'll be better if you take care of the team for today..."

The little manager jumped.

"No! Kiyoko-san, I can't let you fight alone! Besides, I took pictures too. I'll go with you!"

The older one felt moved by her kouhai's gesture, but she didn't want her to face a terrible punishment; Yachi was barely in her first year and had recently begun on the team. However, Hitoka's decision was immovable.

"But... Who will be in charge of the team today? Coach Ukai can't be all alone..."

"Yes, he can. This is way more important! Let's go, Kiyoko-san!"

After talking with the coach -who almost cried for having to take care of the guys alone-, both girls reunited with professor Takeda and walked silently to the menacing vice principal's office.

The place looked tidy and so clean that it gave the feeling it could become dirty just by breathing. Yachi, without noticing, held her breath until Kiyoko, smiling, whispered her to relax.

* * *

The vice principal seemed imposing in his desk. With a gesture, he invited them to seat. Then, he cleeared his throat and said:

"I suppose you know why I called you"

Before they could answer, the chubby man pulled out some Karasuno boys' images from a folder and placed them in front of the three interlocutors.

"Who took this photographs?"

Silence fell upon all three. When Kiyoko and Takeda made the gesture of claim responsibility, Yachi's voice startled everyone:

"I did it, sir"

 _Come on, I should explain why I did it and that I never had bad intentions... Why can't I say anything? I must do it!_ , the younger one thought.

"Do you have something to say about this?", the vice principal asked. His gaze was a tenebrous strictness' example.

Takeda-sensei raised his hand shyly. _I feel like a student here_ , he thought. He adjusted his glasses and took a deep breath. When he exhaled, his face showed a strong confidence.

"Sir, as a guide teacher for the Karasuno's volleyball club, I've learned a lot, not just about this sport, but also their players, their motivation and aspirations. The photographs issue started as a childish idea to raise funds for the club. For some reason, female students like to see friends who get along.. ahem... and that's why the pictures were sold so much. You may notice that no image is improper or malicious. That's why I allowed these students to take them. Otherwise, I wouldn't have accepted".

"I understand, but... Is all of this a first year student's idea? Maybe you promoted it, Takeda-san..."

"No! I..."

"I started the business, sir. I also took the first pictures", Kiyoko interrupted. "Then, I asked Yachi-san to join"

Silence fell on the office again. Minutes were tense for everyone, but even more to Yachi, who had never been through something like that. As she avoided committing to complicated tasks and was easily frightened, she took no risks and was rarely reprimanded, but now... Scary! Would they be expelled? What could Kiyoko-senpai do? And Takeda-sensei? What would Mom say?

"OK", the vice principal sighed, suddenly. Yachi jumped in her seat. "What's done is done. It's good to know that these are just daily images about friends and don't involve anything beyond morality and decency limits, although their buyers think otherwise. Besides, they're very well made, so I'll end this matter if Yachi Hitoka takes photographs, at least for a month, about the school's academic activities. As Kiyoko Shimizu is in third year, she should think about her future and shouldn't be distracted..."

Kiyoko raised her hand.

"I can help Yachi-san in my free time, sir"

"Oh? That's real team spirit. Good, good. Then, once the month has passed, you won't use this method again to increase your profit, understood? We don't want any problems in Karasuno, like girls screaming for some kid, as in Aobajousai".

(Tooru sneezed far away).

The three sighed in relief. The punishment was quite acceptable!

* * *

 

Once out of the office, professor Takeda stepped forward to help Ukai with the class. The girls walked slowly and Kiyoko took the opportunity to apologize to Yachi: that poor girl would lose one month of her summer vacation taking boring pictures.

"And I won't even be very helpful to you, I'm sorry..."

"Haha, it's okay, Kiyoko-senpai: I've had a great time, because I like photography. It also helped me to learn to take responsibility for what I do... But I'm glad it wasn't a worse punishment!"

"What will you tell to your parents?"

"The truth. Mom will be a bit upset, but if my pictures had been bad, the vice principal wouldn't have given me this responsibility... If I say that, she may relax. Besides, those images weren't terrible... Guys were just pretending..."

 _I wish Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun had faked it, though_ , she thought. Her eyes darkened a bit, but changed the subject immediately before her partner noticed something.

"By the way, Kiyoko-senpai, I confess that I admire your honesty! Having so much money in your hands and resisting the temptation to keep it to yourself must have been difficult..."

"Not at all. I just did it for the team. But I'll tell you a secret: I kept a couple of pictures as souvenirs... Of course, I'll never say of who!", the older one laughed, winking.

Yachi also laughed. Who would have thought that the beautiful and unattainable Karasuno's manager had her favorites!

The brunette still had a smile on her face, but was worried about Yachi. Just a moment ago, she noticed that her kouhai's face was sad for a second. She decided to be direct.

"Yachi, I have a question... Did something happen with Hinata?"

 _AAAKK! Kiyoko-senpai saw me... And I can't tell her!_ , she thought. But somehow she managed to smile in a more than convincing way.

"No, it's nothing, Kiyoko-senpai"

* * *

The afternoon sun illuminated everything with a reddish glow and created long shadows on the streets. Lots of boys and girls left their schools and the murmur of laughter and conversation filled and rejuvenated the city.

Nishinoya approached Asahi and, with his usual energy, asked if he wanted to accompany him home. Gladly, the giant accepted.

They walked in silence for a while. At first, everything was fine because of the exchange of glances during the last day's game. However, it was fading...

Before magic disappeared, Asahi decided to speak.

"Noya-san, please forget everything I told you!"

"Asahi-san, I accept your feelings!"

Althought they talked at the same time, they understood what the other said. Both guys looked at each other in surprise.

"You mean... Are you okay with the fact that I like you?", Asahi stammered. There was no trace of his former security.

"Sure, Asahi-san! During the time we were apart, I felt I was missing something important and no girl caught my attention. I didn't even look at Shimizu-senpai!"

Moved to tears, Asahi reached down and squeezed the libero in his arms. After a while, the younger one squirmed, uneasy. His cheeks were so red that the ace blushed as well.

"About that... I still have to get used to it. You know... It's rare that a man hugs me like that".

"Noya-san, don't worry, I'll take it easy. But I wonder if... Uh... W-would you want to date me? Obviously, I won't tell a soul and we'll go a-at the p-pace you want..."

Nishinoya smiled. Apparently, Asahi-san was back to his usual self. He felt calm and happy that his friend was less overprotective.

"What happened to your previous strength, Asahi-san? Was it an attitude to keep me away from you?"

"Ah, no! I just wanted to live up to your expectations... Be more 'wild' to protect you".

Nishinoya jumped and stood defensively.

"I told you I'm not a damsel in distress!"

"Don't get me wrong, please! Also, I did because I wanted to stand up with confidence before the world. It's a personal growth matter.

More calm, Yuu returned to his side. After a while of walking together, Asahi cleared his throat.

"Sorry to pressure you, but... Um... You haven't told me if you want to date me or not..."

Yuu stopped and looked earnestly at him. Somehow, his almond-like eyes sparkled, although he was against the afternoon sun. Asahi swallowed. There was no one around and that made the ace feel a bit helpless.

"Guess it. But I'll give you a hint" was the dry answer.

Before Asahi could say anything, Nishinoya jumped and hugged him.

"For our first date, I want you to buy me a soda Gari Gari Kun", he whispered into the giant's ear.

Nishinoya thought his senpai would blush as always (he was almost like a tomato), but Azumane's face was serious. He squeezed Nishinoya against his chest, so the libero looked like a little boy, and went to Ukai's store.

"Great! But you can put me down now, Asahi-san!"

* * *

Yachi decided to wait until all the boys left the gym to go home. The last thing she wanted was to meet Hinata. She guessed that the boy would ask her to please not to say anything about the other day, that he loved Kageyama and it was the only way to be together, and if she said yes, he would reply: Thank you, Yachi! I knew I could trust you, you're a great friend! The idea irritated her: _Friend, yeah right!_

When she was near the school's front door, she had an urgent feeling to find another way to leave. However, she was going to be late and ignored it. A second later, she repented: right beside her was Hinata, with his bicycle leaning against the wall.

"I was waiting for you, Yachi! Can we talk?"

The girl paled. She really didn't want to face him.

"No, it's... It's just that I'm in a hurry, yeah, my mom asked me to get home early. Sorry..."

"I won't be long! I just want to ask you something"

The boy didn't realize that her friend's pallor had become an angry red. With her eyes half closed, she blurted:

"Do you want to ask me not to tell anyone about what I saw? I have no problem! I'll always be a good friend to you, after all"

"What? For several days I've noted you were acting strange, as if you wouldn't want to see me... Why did you run away from the gym? Why did you keep your distance from me? Did I do something wrong? Tell me and won't do it anymore"

Hitoka froze. Was that all? Did he trust her so much, that he wasn't even going to ask her to remain silent? Unintentionally, she started to cry.

"Forgive me, Yachi. Please tell me what's wrong!"

_You fool, if you care so much for me, I will confess you everything, I will..._

"W-When I saw you at the gym, under Kageyama... Staring at each other with such intensity... I thought you were going to kiss and I couldn't bear it. I really like you, Hinata-kun", the girl hiccupped.

It was already said. She covered her face with her hands, so she didn't see Shouyou's expression. After a few seconds, the number 10 coughed.

"Yachi, it seems that taking all those pictures was bad for you. Me, kissing Kageyama? I think he's an amazing guy and all, but he's too scary, I wouldn't kiss him even for a million yen. Did you really think we were doing... that? Eww!"

Slowly, the blonde removed her hands from her face.

"Are you serious?"

The red headed boy nodded emphatically.

"Besides, I’d only kiss the person I like"

Yachi swallowed and decided to make the big question. If he wasn't interested in Kageyama-kun, then she had all the opportunities in the world. Nobody could beat her.

"Who... Who do you like, Hinata-kun?"

Alarm bells rang in her mind. _No, wait! What if it's Kiyoko-senpai?!_ She was about to cover her face again, when the young man approached her and gave her a very gentle and shy kiss on the lips.  
  
For a moment, they had the feeling that time had stopped for both of them. They looked as red as tomatoes and, suddenly, laughed like fools. _I don't care, I've been a fool for so long!_ , Hitoka thought.

"Can I walk you home, Yachi?"

"Yup! Not at all! I mean... Thanks, Hinata"

During the ride, her tears started to flow again, but now they were of pure happiness.

* * *

Things returned to normal in Karasuno institute. Yachi and Hinata were happier than usual (but the boy always got serious during practice), Asahi and Nishinoya talked as before (at least, in front of their classmates and team) and, slowly, the photographs' issue was left in the past. Girls still asked for pictures but, after knowing that business was over, they stayed to watch the players. Perhaps, in the long run, they could form a fanclub that would eclipse Oikawa's... Dreaming was free!

However, there was something that didn't fit to Kageyama. If the photo's business was over, why did the Aobajousai's setter insist on having private lessons with him? Maybe in that school gave them permission to take photos just because it was Oikawa?

"Ah, Tobio-chan, I'm glad you came", the older one greeted when Kageyama arrived at Seijou's gym. The dark haired boy grunted something that could mean 'hello'.

"Do you really need these pics? Last class, I didn't hear nor see any flashes..."

"Ha, you worry too much", replied the other setter, smiling. The truth was school authorities prohibited to take photographs of Karasuno's setter, so there was no one else in the gym beside those two. But he wouldn't tell his kouhai. At least, not yet.

Keeping aside the tension that existed between them, practice was quite entertaining. To see Kageyama angry was funny and Oikawa loved to tease him. However, when the older one lost, the younger said nothing. For example, in one of the latter practices, Oikawa asked:

"Why do you never make fun of me when I lose?"

Number 9 was surprised and, after thinking for a while, he replied:

"Because the match is not over yet"

 _This guy must have some problem_ , Oikawa thought, a bit irritated.

"And if the match ends and I lose, will you scoff at me?"

"No, because you could win later"

"Aren't you glad to see others lose?"

"No, I'm just glad if I win. Besides, I could never make fun of a team that loses after giving their 100%. And if they hadn't, I'd be angry. Why do you care about it, Oikawa-san?"

 _It's true, why do I care so much?_ , the setter asked to himself. Actually, he thought that Kageyama was a dictator but, apparently, not a cruel one.

Now he saw his stupid kouhai, Oikawa felt a pang of regret for not being a better senpai. He feared so much that a brat could take away everything he had earned through effort, perseverance and more effort, that he completely closed to him. It was true, he never wanted to teach Tobio his serve because he didn't want to give weapons to a future enemy, but Kageyama could find ways to neutralize his moves even without knowing how to make them. In conclusion, he could have taught him the famous serve and it wouldn't have been a big deal.

Besides, he was teaching it. _I was an idiot. I AM an idiot_ , the third year said to himself. He looked at Kageyama, who was waiting for his serve at the other side of the net. The first year gazed at him, with his dark blue eyes open wide.

Tooru smiled and threw his most powerful shot. The dark haired guy was far from receiving it.

"Dammit, I hate to admit your serves are great, Oikawa"

"What's this 'Oikawa' thing? Remember I'm your senpai, brat"

 _It's the first time that he makes me a compliment. Definitely, this is not the Tobio-chan I thought I knew. Karasuno really changed him, and... I like him._ That thought crossed as a chill through the Great King's back. Maybe it was time to admit it: yes, he liked his new kouhai; yes, he wanted to see him so often that he gave him private lessons, and yes, he wanted to...

Touch him.

"Okay, now is my turn to serve!", Tobio shouted from the other side of the court. Oikawa didn't move. The brun young shrugged and threw the ball with all his might. The shooting had nothing to envy to the real serve and went like a lightning to Seijou's setter, who realized, too late, that he only might receive it with his face.

"OUCH!"

* * *

 

Kageyama was shocked when he saw his ex senpai falling to the floor. It was true that he disliked him, but he was making an effort to increase his team's funds and was complying with a condition that he would never have accepted before. In a way, he had some respect for Oikawa. That's why he ran towards him, shouting "Are you okay?" and "Why didn't you dodged it, you idiot!".

When he reached Oikawa, he discovered that the blow hadn't been serious, but had left his face quite reddened. Tobio leaned over to check that everything was fine with the setter, when the latter suddenly moved his arm and pulled the dark haired one to his lips.

For a second, Kageyama went blank. He forgot what he was doing, with whom and what was going on. Then he opened his eyes and his gaze met with Oikawa's. But it was different: he no longer had the smug expression and disdain that gave him during all his years in Kitagawa Daiichi and part of the current year, but it seemed a little... Yearning? Sweet? The idea tickled his stomach. It didn't seem like nausea.

With a gasp, Karasuno's setter tried to separate from Tooru, but the older one grabbed him in a tight embrace. After some fighting, Tobio laid still and rested his head on the other's chest, with a snort.

"I'm sorry to hold you like this, Kageyama, but I need to do it so you can hear me"

 _He called me by my name?_ , the brun student asked to himself.

Gradually, sometimes with a secure voice, and others, with his voice cracking, Oikawa confessed that he always envied and despised him for being a genius, that he couldn't stand him and just wanted to be the best. But also, at bottom, he was fascinated by his personality, so serious and restrained. Furthermore, after realizing that Tobio wasn't pretentious nor arrogant as he thought, he realized he had been wrong and regretted his acts as a senpai.

"Can you forgive me, Kageyama?"

"I'll try", the latter answered, pushing back Oikawa. His cheeks were burning. Seijou's setter noticed it and smiled. He straightened next to Karasuno's player and kissed him again, this time in the neck. He earned an inarticulate sound as response.

"You're too adorable, Tobio-chan"

 _Ah, he's the same as always_ , Kageyama thought.

"Shut up and get back to practice"

Oikawa slowly broke away of Kageyama's body and, standing up, he exclaimed:

"As you wish! Let's see if you can imitate my serve... again"

For a few seconds, Kageyama stayed as Oikawa had left him. He felt disappointed... Did he really want to feel his senpai's embrace longer?

Turning his back to his ward, Oikawa smiled. _A little more, just a little more, and you'll be mine, Tobio-chan..._

* * *

After the interesting hours of practice with the crows team setter, Tooru went to Iwaizumi's home, who received him with a disapproving glance. After talking a little about their club's plans, Oikawa said:

"What I want to know is who took those pictures of Kageyama and me. Tobio-chan says he asked his colleagues and they weren't. In fact, Karasuno had no pictures of me before the one you showed me..."

Aobajousai's vice captain laughed out loud:

"It was me. I did it to get back at the photos you had been taking to Seijou members, and I overcame my own expectations!"

"WHAT?!" Tooru couldn't contain his amazement. "B-But Iwa-chan! How could you do that? Why didn't you tell me?... Can you give me some copies?"

The negative and the subsequent hit were heard throughout the block.

 

 

THE END


End file.
